Metamorphosis
by jeenathespectrobesprincess
Summary: Another Terra rejoins the titans story. What does Madam Rouge have to do with the mystery schoolgirl? Why does Terra's brother Geo-Force think she does. What's the big deal with Terra's butterfly comb. And why are the titans going to Markovia? Wow this is a lot of questions. BBTerra, implied RobStar. Please read!
1. Sugar Rush

**Hi again. I know, it odd to post two different stories in 24 hours and it might show up on the same page and all that crap. But I'm posting it anyways. No one had any guesses on the mystery quote from my previous story, so I guess that means the poll is closed. It was fairly odd parents. The first line was spoke by Timmy's dad, and the second was spoke by Timmy. It would be awkward if someone told me the right answer while I was typing this. There will be another quote of the day, but it won't be a quiz. Anyways, like I promised, here's the other story that is about the actual titans, not just about their pets. I don't think that was done before, so I thought it would be a good idea. Considering the amount of readers, I think I might do another parody with the titan's pets. Probley not anytime soon though, I have the first 14 fanfics that I'm going to post planned out. About 40 readers and 2 reviews. Not bad for my first story. Anyways, this is going to be fairly long….. I think. I just needed a way to get Terra back on the team, and this way seemed humorous enough. So enjoy this short little chappie. My computer wanted me to change that to crappie. Weird.**

**Anyways, I'll answer those reviews now…**

**AsmyworldfallsdownIcry: Yay! First review! Glad you liked the idea… didn't take me to long to think of. Petra on the other hand, is still going through some character development. Mutt Puddle was simple compared to that. For some reason I thought a great dane cyborg would look cool. I can visualize that one, unlike some of the others. **

**Bluedog197 (guest): That will work. Thanks for the idea…. I actually needed it for the first line in the fic…. You'll see why.**

…**..**

TIME FOR TELETUBBIES, TIME FOR TELETUBBIES, TIME FOR TELETUBBIES, TIME FOR TELETUBBIES, TINKIE WINKIE, DIPSY, LA LA, PO, TELETUBBIES, TELETUBBIES, SAY HEL- LO.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed at 3 in the morning. Say bye-bye to beast boy stupid teletubbies. She stormed out of her room, got on the elevator, pressed "main floor", and "calmly" walked out. Sure enough, the other titans were standing there, looking exhausted.

"Bye Bye Beast Boy", said Robin. He's not exactly a teletubby, but ok.

Raven walked to the fridge and grabbed 15 cans of Dr. Pepper. His body might not be in one piece for the funeral. Good-bye exhaustion, hello sugar rush.

"This is what Beast Boy gets for blasting the teletubbies theme song through the intercom." Said Raven, opening the first can and drinking it. She continued with the 14 remaining cans, and by that point, she was feeling very hyper. Unfortunately, said green idiot walked out of the elevator humming the my little pony theme song…. All of them. Someone needs to get a hobby.

"Hey dudes…oh, no…guys, can you take that butcher knife from raven….dudes…. I need some help!" shouted BB as Raven chased him with the butcher knife.

"Maybe next time you will actually let ROBIN decide when we wake up… not take the liberty to decide yourself." Raven growled.

"Well… this is a violent scene." said Vox, who was recording the whole scene to put on YouTube.

Suddenly, they got a distress call, which Robin answered. None of the other titans could hear what it was about. He hung up and clipped Ribiit's leash on her collar.

"Okay titans, were going to Markovia."

**...**

**Ohhh, why the heck could they need to go to Markovia… hey, isn't that where Terra's from? Only I, as the author, know why. Anyways, the next chapter will probley be up tomorrow afternoon, if not later today. I find writing very fun, so quick updates might happen…..if it wasn't for my constitution elective. Oh well. Sorry for any lacks of Cyborg or Starfire dialog. Dialog kills me, but I do like fanfiction. By the way, if you think this is bbrae or robrae, you're wrong. I dunno how anyone could think that its bbrae after that little incident with the butcher knife… I loved that part. **

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path.**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess.**


	2. Packing Montage

**Hi! Chapter two is here. I'm sorry that I forgot to put a disclaimer and the random quote of the day… I will put two quotes this time to make up for it. Note to everyone who read titan pets: waffles; Beast Boy is taking care of Rocky at this point because someone has to…. She will be back in Terra's care as soon as she returns. But anyways, here's last chapter's disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, teletubbies, or my little pony. Here's this chapter's disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or icarly (I'm using one of the jokes from there, but don't let that change your opinion on the story). Yes, I do realize that I have posted a one-shot and two chapters in the past 24 hours, but that's the way I do things. Plus I'm bored even though this morning I went to the library and got CrookedStar's Promise, Fire and Ice, the fourth book in a series of unfortunate events, TigerStar and Sasha #1, and I got the movies Shrek, puss in boots, and prince of Egypt. Yet despite this I'm bored. Yes, the pets can talk.**

**Review comments**

**MelonMel: Here's the next chapter! **

…**...**

Robin was in his room packing. He grabbed what he needed and moved on. Ribiit on the other hand was over packing. One thing that she packed was Robin's embarrassing baby photos.

"You look so cute in that pink suit", said Ribiit, giggling slightly as Robin grabbed the pictures.

In Starfire's room next door, she was loading things into her cute little elephant bag. Silkie was jumping on his suitcase, trying to get it to shut. Maybe he shouldn't have packed that Tamaranian pizza oven…..

In Raven's room on the other side of Robin's, She, Zinthose, and Vox were "lightly" packing.

"Zinthose, can you hand me my diary", asked raven.

Zinthose did as Raven told her to, using her paws to grab the diary that if the other titans knew Raven had said Azarathian would die of embarrassment. It fell open to a random page.

"What does hobknocker mean?" she asked. Vox whispered something into her ear. "GROSS".

"And illegal", added raven.

A floor down in Cyborg's room, He and Mutt Puddle were packing. Sorry, I can't think of anything funny for this one. I guess Mutt Puddle could pee on the floor…..

In Beast Boy's room, he was packing. Petra was already packed, being a turtle and just needing her cage, and Beast Boy had to pack for Rocky, because all she wanted to do was chase her tail. When he finally got done packing, He noticed that Rocky and Petra unzipped a suitcase and scattered everything across the room. Great.

When the titans were finally done packing, they loaded up into the t-ship.

"I heard that Markovians have Terra's powers", said Robin.

"TERRA" Beast Boy said as he started crying.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a violin playing a sad song. The titans turned to raven to see her playing the world's smallest violin.

"Sorry, is now a bad time." She asked, putting away the violin. Then, to annoy everyone (partially because her sugar rush was still active) she started singing the song that doesn't end. "this is the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on again, some people started singing it, they didn't know what it was, but now they couldn't stop cuz it's the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on again, some people started singing it, they didn't know what it was, but now they couldn't stop cuz it's the (etc.)."

"This is going to be a long ride", Beast Boy said quietly

…**...**

**The next chapter will be hilarious, I promise. Oh, forgot to mention that I don't own SpongeBob or the song that doesn't end. If you look on my profile, you will notice that it's my second favorite song. By the way, I looked up hobknocker, and it meant several different things, but the two most commonly used were someone who abuses animals, and someone who hits other people you-know-where ( If you don't know what I'm talking about, you have no business on a t rated fic). Although people kept saying that it was a made up word too. Oh well, I guess we will never know. **

_**"Thats right, drink the garbage coffee", Victorious, Tori**_

_**"Do I sound like a rosalinda", icarly, spenser**_

** Iku Ze and May Titan clan light your path (by the way, the end thing is a combination of teen titans, spectrobes, and warriors in case you were wondering),**

** jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	3. A Lack of IQ points

**Hi again. I really want to get to a certain part soon, so expect quick updates. Im highly embarrassed that I had to edit last night's chapter to put the daily quotes in . I didn't see any reviews, so I think I will just answer some questions you might have had. **

**Vox, Zinthose, Ribiit, Rocky, Petra, and Mutt Puddle are my ocs. They are the titans pets.**

**Raven's sugar rush will be gone in this chapter. Although she is still singing the song that doesn't end to annoy Beast Boy**

**I like making Raven be ooc. It's quite entertaining to write about. Although for most of the fanfic she will be in character**

**No, I do not have anyone paired up with Raven. I don't like her with anyone. **

**Mentions of Cybee.**

**Yes, Raven is sensitive to sugar…. 15 cans of soda means certain death. **

**So there you have it. Here's my disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the song that doesn't end, etc.**

…**.**

"it goes on and on again, some people started singing it, they didn't know what it was, but now they couldn't stop, cuz it's the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on again, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because", sang Raven. The titans could tell that her sugar rush was over; because she was singing like she was at the end of trouble in Tokyo….which was twice as annoying. They finally got to Markovia, and the titans were feeling fairly lucky.

"Would you please kindly shut up Raven, were hear", Robin said.

"Fine', raven deadpanned.

They got off of the t-ship and went into the palace, where a guy who appeared to be about 20 stood.

"Geo Force", said Robin.

"Robin", said Geo Force. "We spoke about my problem over the phone…"

"Just one question: who puts a tracking device… on their sister?"

"We had to send her out of the kingdom because she was unintentionally causing earthquakes", said Geo-Force. "It was the only way I could think of to make sure that she was safe. I put it in a comb and told her to make sure to keep it safe. She didn't even know it was there."

"And you're sure she didn't just drop it into a sewer of something", said raven, who had read Robin's mind and heard the story.

"Positive, she would dive in after it"

"Titans, this is Geo Force. Some villains drowned his sister. He needs us to help him decode a messed up tracking map…..the tracking device was in a comb and it's in the water, so he's assuming that's what happened…. But the water's messing up the transition, and he's been trying to decode it for months now. He also needs us to help bring down the villain." Said Robin.

"It sounds the fine with me", said Starfire.

"Alright, maybe I can send a picture of it to my cousin. If I can't figure it out, she can. And if she can't…..the mission is doomed", said Cyborg.

"LET'S DO THIS! FOR FREEDOM! FOR JUSTICE! FOR MARKOVIA! FOR GEO-FORCE! FOR HIS SISTER! FOR PIE! FOR TE" Beast Boy was interrupted by Raven.

"Alright Beast Idiot, that's enough talking about the mission like that. If you don't stop it will lower your already low iq points."

…

**I have always wondered what the big deal was with Terra's butterfly comb. This part came to me on a long car ride about this time last year….. Yeah, I've had these ideas in my head for a while. The titans don't know that his sister is Terra yet….. Beast boy really messed up this time. He's the one who threw the comb in the water….. What an idiot. Unless A: you're an idiot, B: you didn't read the summary, or C: you can't read, you knew that Geo Force was Terra's brother. Its fun to make bb screw up. **

"_**yes, I'm the new mascot….so let's go out there and beat…..the other guys at….whatever it is…there doing.", **_Shrek the Third, Shrek

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path.**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	4. Linda

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I didn't think I would get more updates done today, but I did! Oh, by the way, Geo-Force doesn't know that the titans have any connections to Terra (just clarifying). I just got done watching the prince of Egypt, and I have to say it was pretty funny. I kept making rude comments… which made it twice as funny. Maybe they'll watch it later in the fanfic and someone can say one of them. I forgot to mention this is T for violence and the fact that at one point I will put censors (so that little kids don't read it and wonder what the censored words could be). By the way, I was feeling like this chapter was lacking humor, so I added A LOT of ooc Raven. That's what I do when the chapters are lacking humor….in my opinion its usually not too bad if she's ooc, as long as she's going out of her way to annoy or hurt people. Not much has been said about the people where Raven's from, so I had to come up with a few random facts about them that you will see throughout the fic. Can you tell she's my favorite to write about?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

…

Cyborg looked at the map. It appeared to be at Jump City, but he couldn't be sure. What made it seem even odder is that it appeared to be at Titans Tower. Suddenly, it got clear. Cyborg turned around to see Zinthose playing with some levers.

"Beatrice did it", she quickly said.

Cyborg paid the fluffy kitten no attention and turned back to the screen. He noticed that it was titan's tower. But why?

….

"So then I stabbed Hans in the gut….and never saw him again." Said Geo-Force. The titans had listened to the story in pure awe. From what he said, Hans was a pretty bad villain. And according to the people who wrote the theme song, they have never met one that they liked. So yeah, they thought the story was great.

"Hey yawl (that's how my spell check made me spell it), while you kids were listening to bed-time-stories, I, the only adult here, was doing some research and looking at the map." Said cyborg, letting his ego show.

"Early teens", said Robin. "Not kids"

"Well, Raven's 14th birthday was only a couple months ago." Said cyborg, yet again, letting his ego show.

"You don't have to rub it in that the only titan younger than me was..."

"Actually Rae, she was 14."

"DARN IT"! Raven yelled. "Why did Beast Idiot have to look at all our birthdays to see who was youngest? NO ONE TAKES ME SERIOUSLY ANYMORE!"

"The tantrum and your sugar rush this morning, that's why", said Robin.

"I actually wouldn't have guessed you were youngest. You're certainly the most mature…..most of the time", said Geo-Force.

"Thanks, but your opinion doesn't matter….Linda." said Raven with a smirk.

"Why did she call me Linda?" asked Geo-Force.

"Azarathian have a strange tendency to give people irrational nicknames." Said Starfire. "She usually doesn't though".

"Just when I've just been annoyed by idiot." Raven said. Geo-Force could tell she didn't like him. He couldn't exactly blame her. He was annoying.

Cyborg looked at his report nervously. How could he explain what he found?

…**..**

**Poor Raven…why did I have to make the titan with the most dignity the youngest? Because this is fanfiction and I can do mean things that influence the characters daily lives like that. I could have made Beast Boy lose an arm from Raven's butcher knife if I wanted to. The ages that I use in all my stories are 14 for all the titans except Cyborg. He's 16. I saw somewhere on Wikipedia that that was an estimate for their ages, but I forget where. I think it was a page about spin-offs with the characters being younger. It was on there because in the original comics they were about Geo-Force's age. I made him be one of the older titans for a reason that will be explained when I do backstories on the titans. Terra's is quite sad. Don't expect them posted anytime soon. It's one of the story ideas that I plan to post later. Next chapter will be one of the reasons this is T. It has to do with blood. Yay violence. **

"_**There's nothing like the soothing sounds of a caliapede" **_**–SpongeBob **

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path.**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess.**


	5. The Broken Censor

**Hi again! This chapter won't be as violent as I thought it would be. I had trouble writing this chapter…. After this things should go back to being easy to write. **

**No more ooc raven for a while…. Yay. Or is it darn? Idk, I think I might lose some readers if it continues, no matter how fum it is to write…. Yes, I did just say fum. Do you have a problem with that? Although she will keep calling some people irrational nicknames… I'm just not going to give Geo-Force a break, am I? No, no I will not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans... or SpongeBob (the thing about fum)**

…

"You see…it linked to our headquarters", said Cyborg. Suddenly, Linda…. I mean Geo-Force, attacked the titans and started screaming murderers. And he was winning. Raven was the only people that hadn't hid when she made the connection.

"Terra". She whispered under her breath. "Her comb".

She was about to send it to Robin over their link, but was attacked by Geo-Force and passed out. Raven regained consciousness and yelled something in Latin that even I, as the author, does not know what it means. Suddenly, Linda was paused.

"That's better", raven said, turning to her friends. She sighed. "Is your sister named Terra", she asked calmly.

"y-yes", Geo-Force said.

"I thought so", Raven said. "You can trust us. We're not the bad guys", she explained.

"But. You drowned Terra", Geo-Force said, confused.

Raven explained the story to Geo-Force, but only the part in the episode "terra".

"So, you don't know where she is." Asked Geo-Force...

"What's going on" asked Beast Boy, who had regained consciousness like all the others.

"His sister is your little girlfriend", said Raven with a smirk.

"She was not my girlfriend", yelled beast boy.

"She better not have been", Geo-Force said.

"Officially", said Raven. "I read idiot's mind."

"If I wasn't frozen I would so kick your green…"

"No cussing, the censors are broken", said robin (**A/N: not really, I could have censored that if I wanted to).**

"I'll let Beast Boy explain the rest, Linda." Said Raven.

"My name isn't Linda" said Geo-Force.

"Whatever you say, Becky"

"I give up"

With that, Beast Boy told him the whole story.

…**..**

**Well, that was interesting. Terra's gonna be in there soon! And Slade! And Madam Rouge! Yay! Not those last two. Terra's my fourth or fifth fave character. I haven't decided if I like her better than Blackfire. I dunno, I guess fourth place. Raven gets first, then Robin, then Starfire. **

"_That's good toilet water", _- Tuff Puppy, Dudley

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path.**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	6. MapleSlade

**Hi guys. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was posting a Pokémon one shot, which by the way I got a review for even though I posted it two minutes ago….weird. Anyways, the plot was bugging me and I just had to post it. **

**Chelsealemire: yeah, warm ups are useful. Especially when you have school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Warriors (you'll see why)**

**This chapter is about what's happening to our friend Terra. I thought you might be curious.**

…**..**

Terra got up from the concrete and hurled some more rocks at Slade. He dodged them quickly, keeping his eye on his former apprentice's every move.

"You won't be escaping anytime soon", he said, his mask hiding his smile.

"That doesn't mean I can't try! The titans forgive me, so you can't use that old excuse again", she said, attacking Slade again.

"My cohort already made sure they forget you", Slade said. "Give it up Terra; you will never escape with your life."

"What cohort"? She asked. "You've always worked alone", she said, ignoring the fact that he always had apprentices.

"Darkness is spreading, my dear." Slade said.

"I think I found a pet name I hate more than pipsqueak", she mumbled under her breath.

"although I might let you escape if you promise loyalty to your clan above all else." Slade wondered out loud.

"WHAT THE F", Terra yelled. "YOU READ WARRIORS!"

"As you can tell I'm obsessed over MapleShade."

"Your weird."

"So is Beast boy" Slade said.

"what did you do", she asked with anger in her voice.

"I fooled them into thinking you merely didn't remember anything. Beast Boy was heartbroken"

"You didn't!"

"I did", said Slade.

Suddenly, Terra got an idea. She pushed a button on her cell phone that turned on an alarm that china could probley hear. The advantage? Most adults couldn't hear it. She knew that the titans and Geo Force would probley be the only ones who cared enough to come, and she wasn't picky about which one. Geo Force would only hear it if she was lucky. The titan's probley remembered the memory loss. They would know it was her from the Morse code in it. It said something along the lines of "Trapped in Slade's lair! Please help!"

Slade shoved her against the wall again. It hurt like crazy, but she didn't lose hope. She knew she couldn't do it by herself… Slade had used the suit controls to drain her energy and weaken her powers. But if the titans or her brother came, she knew that she would get out. All she had to do was hope.

…**..**

**Aww, emotional. Yeah, Slade can do that with the suit. I didn't want a damsel in distress situation, so I had to come up with an excuse. Turning back to normal must have also taken a lot of energy out of her, and you can imagine how long she's had to fight Slade sense then. Plus, it's hard to defeat Slade alone. The first time it was probley by shock so he was distracted. What Terra doesn't know is that there all gonna help. This fic is far from over. The darkness thing won't get solved for a while, but I do know that it will show up in all my fanfics that aren't just for humor…. I know what it is, but I won't tell you. Although I will in a pm if you guess it. Even if you do, I won't tell you part of it, because there is even more to guess. The rest is not just fluff, although at some points it might be a little fluffy. Not much though. Last time I wrote fluffy stuff, in like third grade, I turned out horribly. I will do you a favor and not get into the details. I figure I should try to do minimal fluff for now, but there will be some! Hey, it's better than none.**

"_Earth, walked, red, and…. Sure?"_**Teen Titans, Terra.**

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	7. Do you even know what that means?

**Hi! I'm very sorry about not updating yesterday! My mom grounded me from my computer because I wasn't doing well in constitution (starts choking at the mention of IT). It's even hard for ME! And I've been told I'm smart for my age, so… yeah, it's that hard. Also, no updates this Saturday because I have to go to D-Now. I will update as much as possible on Sunday to make up for it, although I try to update a lot on weekends in the first place. I don't have school tomorrow, so expect a lot of updates then too. And Friday. So I guess it's even in the end. I don't think I have school on Monday either, so this story might be halfway done by the end of my break. I guess I'll answer my reviews now.**

**Nerdman: not the right answer, but you even put that you knew it wasn't right so I guess I didn't have to say it was wrong. I'll try to make them more serious, but I just like putting humor in stuff.**

**Anon: Glad you like the story. I was reading CrookedStar's Promise before updating, so it kinda influenced my writing. I try to put a lot of references to other fandoms (even stuff I could care less about, aka the teletubbies theme song in the first chapter). I will try to put more warriors in this chapter.**

**Okay, now that that's done, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Warriors, The Last Unicorn, the song that doesn't end, or SpongeBob. Wow that's a lot of references. Despite this, I am making an effort to make the characters a little more serious. There might be some ooc in this chapter, but it's mostly just Raven annoying bb and Geo Force. **

…**..**

"and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end," Raven sang, finding that the song was annoying both bb and Geo-Force. She was actually finding their reactions more enjoyable than her books.  
"It over", sighed Geo-Force.  
"It goes on and on my friend", Raven started singing again.

"Can you stop that Raven? We need to focus on getting to the distress call", said Robin.

"Alright", said Raven, deciding that singing wasn't as worth it as she thought it was. Instead she started reading again, dreading the part when MossKit dies. She had a cover on the book to keep the rest of the team from knowing that she was reading warriors. They landed at a creepy warehouse near jump city. Geo-Force had agreed to help because the distress call had sounded like something Terra would say, and he was hoping that he was right.

They entered the warehouse, watching closely for Slade. Suddenly, slade walked out, reading CrookedStar's Promise.

"Raven we have a book club meeting at three", he reminded the empath. She shook her head in disbelief and attacked Slade by tossing a 50-ton weight on him.

"This could be useful to keep around", she mused, smashing him again. "You guys find whoever sent the distress call… I can obviously handle things around here".

Beast boy and geo force were in charge of the top floor. They were walking around doing nothing. They were about to give up when they saw a slade bot missing two of its limbs walking around, which is really hard to do when you have only one leg.

"Do you think it's Terra", asked Geo-Force hopefully.

"It's likely", said Beast Boy. He too had doubts that it was her.

They followed the path of leaking oil, and saw Terra being attacked by slade bots. She was nearly unconscious when the slade bots suddenly stopped, and dropped to the ground dead. The other titans ran up to the top floor, hearing the crash.

"What's wrong with my powers", Terra said startled. "I tried using my powers and they failed."

Cyborg scanned the suit. "The suit drained your powers up. There gone"

"But that's impossible! I have to move rocks! I'm Markovian! I have to!" she cried. "I'm a Markovian! I'm a Markovian!"

"Would you please stop quoting the last unicorn? Your giving me a headache", said Geo-Force.

"And YOU. Why did you stop caring? Why did you abandon me when I had no control over my powers? Why did you lie to me about the kingdom? What did I ever do to hurt you? Was I slowing you down too much to help me train?! Did you only pretend to care? Did you think of me like our sisters did? Did you think I was worthless too?" she cried.

"Terra, I'm sorry. I was only doing what was best for everyone. I kept you safe as long as I could. Your powers were getting out of control, and we had to send you away so that the kingdom didn't get destroyed. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't run away with you, because then Lerra would take the throne when dad died, and you of all people should know how bad of a ruler she would have made. She would be a dictator. Erra would have been worse. She gives blondes a bad name…. would Raven stop playing the world's smallest violin? You're ruining the moment." Geo-Force said.

Raven put the violin in her pocket. "Sorry, I thought it was helping ….. Linda."

"MY NAME IS NOT LINDA"

"I forgive you", Terra said sadly, much to her brother's surprise. "I thought it was because no one cared."

"Why did you leave on the suit if it was draining your powers" asked Raven.

"It won't come off. It's fused to my skin." said Terra sadly.

"We'll get it off", said Robin. "It can't be that hard."

"Thanks", said Terra.

"A Markovians powers can't completely fade. They just go dormant if there drained. You'll be fighting crime before you know it", said Geo-Force. "We'll get them back…. It will only be a little harder than getting off the suit."

"Which is still pretty easy", said Beast Boy. "Compared to defeating an interdimensional demon."

"You don't know what that means do you", said terra.

"Not a clue."

"Why do you get to do the fun stuff without me?" She mumbled before walking to the t-ship with the other titans.

…**..**

**Sorry if that wasn't serious enough. Hahaha…. Well, beast boy does lack the large brain required for telling jokes. Terra will get her powers back, don't worry. I already have the perfect idea for how. The fic isn't over yet, like I said. Slade is still out there, and we need to solve terra's suit and power problem. The next fic I plan on posting is a parody of the last unicorn with teen titan's characters. I put a hint on who's who in the fic… it's a really obvious one if you've seen the movie. I'm gonna wait for the end of this fic to post it though. I'm already working on it. My sister is speeding up the I like trains song on her iPod and the ear buds are unplugged… man it's annoying. And I can't get goofy goober out of my head. The daily quote will be from the last unicorn for irony purposes.**

"_Do you think the red bull likes card tricks?" _the last unicorn, Shmendric (the magician… who names their kid Shmendric?)

**Iku ze, and may titan clan light your path**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	8. Leprachuans

**Hi again! I tried to update earlier, but I had to catch up on some schoolwork. And some of it was my AWFUL CONSTITUTION ELECTIVE. I don't really have a reason for being sidetracked; the work just piles up like that. To make up for it….. Yeah, I've got no ideas whatsoever. Long chapter maybe? Wait, I've got it! Hint on darkness! Okay, what do Thistleclaw, king haggard, Slade, kodai, and Maja have in common. It's not that their all guys either….. Wait, Maja's a girl? I would have never guessed. She is purple…. **

**Review answers**

**Nerdman: yeah, you'll see why there being so formal. And why there was no bbterra moment. It will most likely be serious for part of this chapter, but not all. At one point Terra is proving it's her and has to say their most embarrassing secrets, so it won't be very serious then. I can be serious when I want to be. It will be more serious at the end of the fic, and near the end of this chapter it will be kinda serious and have plenty of bbterra until SOMEONE (Raven) ruins the moment. It's not a bbrae kind of interruption, more of a oh, no, it's raven, she's gonna kill me, interruption. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans **

**Italics are Terra's thoughts. **

…**..**

The titans and Linda entered the tower. Suddenly, raven used the same spell that she used on Geo-Force on Terra.

"Okay Terra, its question time", she said smirking

"Aww, I thought I would get away without questions", she said. "Just kidding, ask away."

"Why aren't you stone, what's up with the schoolgirl, and what motivated you to join Slade." asked Raven. "Oh and how do we know it's you?"

"Okay, umm, I woke up and saw Slade with some kind of weird marking on his head. He claimed he got some kind of new power from being Trigons…."

One look from Geo-Force told her to censor it.

"Let's just call it female dog. I don't know what you're talking about with the schoolgirl thing_… that must be what slade ment be cohort…., _and you'll know it's me because Geo Force watches Dora, Starfire is scared of leprechauns, Raven listens to that band that wrote hamster dance, Cyborg is in love with his car, Robin drinks warm cheese, and Beast Boy watches my little pony."

"How did you know I was in love with Carly", cyborg gasped.

"I'm surprised you know some of that stuff…" said Raven darkly.

"Star, you're scared of… Leprechauns?" asked Robin.

"On my home planet when a small adult person wears green, it usually means they are coming to steal your glurmpbars." **(A/N: I have no idea what she just said.)**

"Okaaay", said Terra, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Want to try to find the butterfly clip?" beast boy asked.

"Alright, it's not like there's anything else to do.", she said, thinking about all the combat training she would miss because of her lack of powers. Unfortunately, a trouble alert went off.

"Why don't Beast Boy and Terra stay here" Robin suggested, much to both titans happiness. "Geo-Force, do you want to help?"

"it depends, who is it." he asked, trying to avoid leaving his sister alone in the tower with THAT.

"Red X", said Raven. "And he has a friend. It looks like Madam Rouge. And SHE has a friend. IT looks like… MY MOTHER" Raven screamed, running to the t-car.

"Oh, family rivalry, this could get interesting. I'll tell you how it goes pipsqueak." Said geo-force.

_Great, he still calls me that. I'm betting 30 bucks that he will say the other pet names._

….

"FOUND IT", Terra yelled, swimming back to the surface. She was surprised that the suit was waterproof, but it was also a good thing. Beast Boy swam back to the rocks, in his seal form.

"Good, I thought we wouldn't", he said. Terra sighed.

"I would put it in my hair, but I have these weird antenna things from the suit," she said sadly.

"Well, I can think of one good thing that came from you joining Slade", Beast Boy said.

"What's that", Terra asked.

_How could anything good come out of working for someone so evil?_

"You came back. Even if it was to spy on us, it was better than you not coming back at all"

They were about to kiss when then heard footsteps.

"OH NO, ITS RAVEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE…"

"What's wrong with Raven?" Terra asked.

"Well, the other day we ate Italian, and Starfire and Robin tried to pull a lady and the tramp, so Raven said that the next people to do anything romantic she would put in a full body cast for 3 weeks!"

"Well, you didn't lose the contest, that's for sure", Raven said, smirking. "I really hoped you would so I could beat you into a smelly green pulp, but unfortunately I caught Cyborg kissing the t-car."

"Ewww", said Terra. "How is that even possible?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin your imagination with the details. Mine was ruined in the first place. Let's just say that having a romantic attraction to a material object isn't beneficial to your health when you're a titan."

And that my friends, is why cyborg was in a full body cast for three weeks.

…

**I told you it would be a bit more serious and have some bbterra. I think it was I bit more serious, but I'm not so sure….. The next chapter is going to be the two f's, funny and fluffy…. And the one A, awesome. Anyways, I have a concert to go to at church, then when I get home I'll have to do a constitution report. No, that is not my only subject. I have all the normal subject, Spanish, constitution, Bible, penmanship, and health. Expect an update tomorrow. Probley two updates. Maybe three. Idk, I don't want to leave you on too big of a cliffhanger until Sunday. I will answer the questions if you were two slow to catch them. They were being formal in case she ran off when they asked the questions (if she was in the tower she wouldn't be able to escape), and there was no bbterra moment because Beast Boy didn't want a full body cast for three weeks. Unlike Cyborg, who seemed to be asking for it. **

**Iku ze, and may titan clan light your path**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	9. Pet Elevators and Tornado Warnings

**Hi again! I might update one more time today, but probley not. Like I said earlier, I have church camp tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday morning. This mini plot will probley take two or three chapters. Maybe four, Idk. It should be fairly entertaining. **

**Nerdman: glad you liked the chapter. **

**And I forgot to put a daily quote yesterday, so I here's a tiny little preview for my teen titans parody of the last unicorn. It's not at the beginning of the fic, and it's not a full chapter, but it will give away some of the casting**

"_**What do you know about the red x", asked Terra.**_

"_**Well, for starters he's the ugliest thing you will ever see." Said Raven.**_

"_**Does she ever do anything other than insult people", asked Terra**_

"_**Occasionally. But she does have a point." said Robin. "He's this huge red bull."**_

"_**Then why don't we call him the red bull?" asked Terra.**_

"_**Because this is a parody, and his name was the red bull in the actual movie", Raven explained.**_

"_**Ohhh" said Terra.**_

**So we have Terra as the unicorn, Robin as the magician, and Raven as an original character that I used to replace the harpy because the harpy was weird. You will have to wait until I post it to see the other characters. But if you've ever seen the movie you will know who Starfire and Beast Boy are. I had to use Terra because if I used Starfire I wouldn't be able to think of anyone to be the creepy tree… yeah; I'm putting that in there. That thing is disturbing. With Robin as the magician, I can use kitten…. Dang I said another cast member. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

…**...**

Beast Boy crept down the hallway, thinking of a way to "thank" Cyborg. As soon as he had gotten his body cast taken off, he pranked Beast Boy. I doubt they will ever learn. He opened Terra's door.

"Terra, wake up", Beast Boy said quietly.

"Go away, it can wait until morning", Terra said.

"Ya wanna help me prank Cyborg?" he asked.

"No, if I prank Cyborg I will get involved in your pointless little fight. Go away, and I MIGHT help in the morning." She said.

"Do I have to turn into a fly, fly into your ear, and turn into a hippo when I reach your brain?" He asked.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that because then I would be dead and I wouldn't be able to help with the prank." she said.

He walked in, picked up Rocky, and set her down on Terra's face.

"Fine, I'll help", she said, getting up. Probley a wise move to avoid getting her face licked. "What is it?"

"Alright, you know the main room in the tower? We're going to sneak in there, and put this in the meat. Then, were going to turn on the alarm, but only in cyborg's room. When he wakes up, the meat will be in his room. Then, he will probley eat it." beast boy said, bragging about the completely stupid prank that will probley get HIM in a full body cast.

"What is it", Terra asked.

"Idk, I found it in Raven's room when I was looking for Zinthose. THE KITTEN STOLE MY WALLET." He yelled, but not loud enough for cyborg to hear.

"Wow, we really have to worry about THAT criminal", said Terra sarcastically. "How do you know it's safe?"

"Simple… I don't"

"This won't end well…. Wait, isn't the elevator next to cyborg's room... oh, no, you don't seriously mean were going to take the pet elevator, do you?"

"Exactly", he said.

"My joints hurt already." She mumbled as they walked to the elevator. They got inside, and barely fit.

….

The elevator slowly went up the tower. It was REALLY slow, and it was usually just used by the pets as a ride. It had been about 30 minutes since they went in.

"Why did we stop moving" said Beast Boy.

Suddenly, the elevator quit.

"TITANS, WE ARE HAVING AN EMERGANCY LOCK DOWN. THERE IS A VERY VERY VERY VERY MILD CHANCE OF A TORNADO. ALL THE WINDOWS AND ELEVATORS AND ROOMS ARE LOCKED. SEE YOU LATER, AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO GET OUT…. IF YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, GO IN THE CORNER." Said robin over the intercom.

"Let's see if we can get out", suggested Terra, pinching off a little bit of metal from the shoe on her suit. She dropped it down the crack of the elevator (I can't think of a better way to describe it, you should know what I'm talking about), and waited for it to drop to the bottom.

"Hopefully it won't be too long, then I might try turning into an elephant so the bottom falls out of the elevator", Beast Boy suggested.

"HOPEFULLY next time we try to prank Cyborg there won't be a tornado warning", she said.

"Sorry", he said nervously before deciding to shut up and listen for the metal

…**..**

**Well, if there was a lesson to this part of the story, it would probley be to NEVER use a pet elevator. I have plans for this part, don't worry, it isn't completely useless. In case you were wondering, she could get the metal off the shoe because she is slowly getting her powers back, but that's all she could do at the moment. At this point, they haven't tried getting the suit off, but that will change after this little "episode". **

**(sarcastically) "**_He just gained 3,000 pounds… I'm soooooo jealous" _Teen Titans, Raven.

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	10. Bunny

**Hi again! I finally got to get on the internet again after a long weekend of church camp. It was fun though. I forgot to mention that Red X will be the red bull. It was fairly obvious. **

**Nerdman: Sorry if it was rushed. I typed it up 10 minutes before I left, so I was typing as fast as I could. I don't know very much about Metroids, but I will try to put a cameo in there.**

**So anyways, that's why that last chapter was rushed. It was pretty good for 10 minutes in my opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Ted (shudders at the mention… yeah, I had to watch that movie. It was really disturbing. My mom thought sense it said not rated it would be okay to watch… she was so wrong!) Or Metroids.**

…**..**

_Plink_

"How long has it been", asked Beast Boy

"My guess is… three hours?" said Terra, not sure if it was the right answer or not.

"I guess we need a new plan", said Beast Boy disappointed.

"Yeah… this is soooooo boring" Terra whined.

….

Geo-Force walked across the hallway. He had sneaked out of the guest room to get something he left in the main room.

"Soooooo boring"

"_What was that",_ he thought to himself. _"Must be the wind."_

….

The two incredibly bored titans sat in the elevator bordly, a word which here means stuck in an elevator with nothing to do. Suddenly, a bug crawled up into the elevator. Yeah, they were so bored they noticed it.

"Come here little spider, I won't hurt you." Said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, that's a black widow."

"So", he said, not getting it.

"As in, the venomous kind", She said, wishing that the spider was not as close as it was.

Suddenly, it morphed into a weird creature that looked similar to a gordanian **(that was the only thing I could think of that looked like it)**

"SPACE PIRATE" Beast Boy screamed.

"Wow, you act like you know what you're talking about", the creature said in a freaky Russian accent. It morphed AGAIN, this time into Madam Rouge.

"MADAM ROUGE" Beast Boy yelled louder.

"For once it's going to be YOU telling ME what's going on", Terra said. "Is this a hero or a villain?"

"Villain, but I can help you…. If you serve me…" she said, sounding like the creepy stalker she is. "I could help you in more ways than one, Terra, you see, I know how to help you get back your powers, your life even, something that my slave ultimately ruined." She said smiling.

"I don't care. I will never work for a villain again! It was a mistake, and I don't make mistakes twice. My life is with the titans, and I wouldn't reverse the past if I could" She said a threatening tone in her voice.

"**Hey titans, this is obviously Robin. The tornado warning has passed for the most part, so we are no longer locked in. But if you see the tiniest sign of one, let me know so that we can have another lock down to be safe. I, Starfire, and Raven got to watch a movie, but I wouldn't watch it again."**

"**The movie was not the awesome; it was a most disturbing film about a living teddy bear that was not age appropriate."**

"**Well you picked it!"**

"**Yes, but it was about a teddy bear! I could not resist!"**

"**Yeah Robin I learned my lesson... we will let Starfire pick the movie nevermore."**

"**Well said Raven, well said….. If anyone needs me, I'll be teaching Starfire about what the ratings mean."**

Suddenly, the elevator opened.

"Dude, we were at the floor we wanted to go to!" Beast Boy yelled.

Geo-Force narrowed his eyes at Madam Rouge

"You", he said. "Get away from my sister. Or I'll make you!"

Madam Rouge stood in shock. "Brion, how nice to see you. When was it that I last saw you?"

"It's been over a decade ago, about 14 ½ years, but that's getting ahead of ourselves, now isn't it? Get away from Terra, or I'll…. Hurt you, yeah, I'll hurt you."

"You were always bad at making those comebacks weren't you? Maybe if you were better you would have scared me off all those years ago? And your mother would be alive?"

"I'll never forget what you did! Never!"

"Leave before my brother….. What did he say he was going to do again? Seriously Geo… hurt her? You would have been better off telling her you'd give her bunny!"

"Oh, I'll leave. I just wanted to give you a warning: darkness is spreading." Madam Rouge said, slowly creeping away, she disappeared.

"What was your little spaz attack about?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't like to talk about It." the geomancer replied, walking to the guest room sadly.

…**..**

**Ohhh, suspense. I think that was a good enough cameo. I don't know that much about Metroids so I had to look at it on Wikipedia, and I thought that the space pirates would be good enough. You had to know a lot about series of unfortunate events to understand why it was in the disclaimer. He'll explain what happened in the next chapter I think. I dunno, this mini plot took less time than I thought it would.**

"_Oh, I'm gonna get a LOT of mileage out of this one!" _Teen Titans, Raven

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	11. The Ugly Barnacle

**Hi again! I think that this story might be done by next week….. I'm kinda close to the end of this fic. I'll be writing a spectrobes fic at the same time as I write the parody, so the updates might be slower. Or they'll just have really short chapters. The parody certainly won't, but the spectrobes might have a few small chapters. Idk…. Well, after that I think I'll post a two part story, and the first half takes place when they were in kindergarten. On my other computer I have a list of what fics I'll post when, and a warriors teen titans crossover is as far as I have planned out, but I have some other ideas.**

**Nerdman: Warriors is a book series about feral cats. It REALLY addicting. I don't know about an abbreviation, haven't really thought of one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or SpongeBob**

…**..**

Geo-Force sat down on the roof, thinking about what Madam Rouge had said, when he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Raven.

"What's wrong with me", he said with a sigh.

"Well, it could be because your ugly", she explained, smirking.

"WHAT! I AM NOT UGLY!"

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. It might melt the pain… I think I have a story that will cheer you up." She said.

"What is it?"

"It's called The Ugly Barnacle."

"Oh no", he said.

"Once there was ugly barnacle, and he was soooooo ugly that everyone died…. The End." She said.

"That didn't help at all", he whined.

"What was your spaz attack about?" she asked.

"I don't like to talk about it", he said sadly.

"You can tell me. I listen…. It will all get reported to Robin, but I listen."

"No thanks", he said.

"Okay", she replied, leaving. "If you ever need to tell anyone anything, I will be glad to hear it. Yet again, it will be reported to Robin, so don't tell me if it's personal. Tell Cyborg or something, he's good at keeping secrets. But his cousin's pet eel isn't. Perfect pet, yeah right." With that the Azarathian went back in the tower.

…**..**

**Sorry if it was short, but I didn't have much time to type it. So this is just a pointless little chapter. By the way, Cyborg's cousin is not an oc. She is a character from another fandom that reminded me of Cyborg. Her pet eel on the other hand, is an oc. He is an electric eel that claims to be the perfect pet, but he has a tendency to spill secrets. Yeah, I have an overactive imagination. That's why I have so many oc's. They aren't all animals. The next chapter will be longer. **

"_I shall cultivate the fungus" _Teen Titans, Starfire

**Iku Ze, and may Titan Clan light your path.**


	12. Evil Tea

**Hi again. This will be another really short chapter because I have five minutes to type it. This is not a joke, I might get some more time if my mom doesn't time it, I will post an extra chappie tomorrow to make up for it. **

**Nerdman: Warriors is awesome. I'll think about playing that game it sounds interesting.**

**Brruundin: Glad you like the story, Raven is definitely someone you don't want to meet in a dark alley, especially when she's on a sugar rush.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

…**...**

Slade sat down in his evil lair, thinking evil thoughts. Wintergreen came in with some evil tea…..

"Good work Madam Rouge and Slade; you have done your jobs well. I am disappointed that you let the little blonde brat escape though", said a voice.

"I'm sorry Arella, it won't happen again"

…

**OH, there working for arella. Never would have guessed Arella's evil…..**

**Iku ze, and May titan clan light your path**

**Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	13. Rallen's a Guy?

**Hi again! I'm soooooo sorry that I couldn't update yesterday! I feel so guilty! I will update as much as possible today, because to make up for it I'll have to type 3 chapters today! I don't think that will happen though, cuz its nineish. **

**Nerdman: I was thinking about putting that scene at the end, but I thought of a better one for the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or spectrobes, but I do own Blue Jay, Melody, Two-Tone, Lucky, Tune, and Crow (my oc's in this chapter)**

…**.**

Geo-Force walked into the main room where Beast Boy and Terra were playing video games. Robin and  
Starfire were on a date, Cyborg was working on the t-car, and Raven was in her room, most likely reading or thinking of new ways to torture Beast Boy and/or Dr. Light.

He sat on the couch, and was promptly hit in the head with a Wii remote.

"Sorry", Terra quickly replied, swinging the remote again.

"Take that krawl', Beast Boy said.

Geo-Force got up, trying to avoid the pain of being hit as Cyborg walked in.

"What are we playing this time", Cyborg asked.

"I don't know… Terra's being some kind of blue monster with wings and Beast Boy's a girl with medium-long orange hair" Geo-Force responded.

"Rallens a guy….." Beast Boy said.

"Oops, couldn't tell…"

…...

Raven looked around. She had told the titans she would be in her room, but that wasn't the case.

"Hello…. Is anyone here?", she asked as she walked the streets. They seemed empty and lifeless, although there were signs that it used to be very busy. The young empath continued down the street she was walking on.

"Azar! Jarred! Blue Jay! Jacob! Crow! Anyone?!" she called. She lowered her head in defeat. Was Azarath really gone?

"Raven", a voice said. She turned around to see another Azarathian.

"BLUE JAY", she said happily.

"I didn't think I would see you today. How's one of my favorite cousins?"

"I'm okay. Where is everyone?" Raven asked curiously.

"They sensed you coming and thought you were a ghost. I though you would be dead!"

"So you came why?"

"I'm stupid like that."

"It figures", Raven deadpanned. "Well, you can tell them I'm alive. I was just checking on things back home because I thought you were gone and all those other pessimist thoughts. Can I go into the palace now?"

"What are you really after?"

"Tune and Melody. Possibly Two-Tone. I need them…. Crimes been increasing and I thought we could use backup."

"Take Lucky too." Blue Jay said, his voice filled with desperation.

"That's your cat… you should be training him, not panning him off every time your little cousin visits." She explained, walking into the palace.

"RAVEEEEEN" a voice yelled as another Azarathian tackled her.

"Crow, act mature for your age…"

"I'm not the one sugar rushing every five minutes", Raven's sister said.

"One, you're older."

"By less than an hour", Crow mumbled.

"Two, you exaggerated."

"Again, by less than an hour."

"It's nice to see you again Raven." Said a boy in the room.

"Thanks Jarred. I'm just glad our other brother isn't here….."

"Don't let Jesse bother you… he's in another dimension training with dad."

"I know Jacob, that's why I'm glad.", she said concerned. "Crimes been increasing, so I need to borrow some of the cats we've been training Crow."

"The usual?"

"Yeah…. The villains won't know what hit them."

…**..**

**Azar will be in the next chapter. The cats there talking about are like Vox and Zinthose…. There specially trained and larger than other cats (well, Zinthose is just a kitten, so she isn't larger yet). I wanted to introduce her cousin and her twin sister sometime during this fic, so I thought this would be a good filler chapter. She somehow sensed that something bad was going to happen, so she decided to get some backup. **

"_That's not rice you're eating, its maggots", _Flushed Away, The Slugs.

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	14. Book Club

**Hi again! This will be a really short chapter, sorry for the lacking updates, I'll try to update twice tomorrow….. I mean it this time! Or not. That will be decided on Sunday. **

**Nerdman: It surprises me that there's someone whose vocabulary is shorter than Gnarrk's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans **

…**..**

Raven walked into the main room, her cats following her.

"I found some help for our next trouble alert", she told Robin.

"Was everyone okay on Azarath?" he asked.

"Couldn't be better", she replied.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"I know that signal." Terra said angrily

"It's Slade…." Raven said, with a hint of anger in her voice. She hadn't forgotten that he worked for Trigon….. And that he was late for their metahuman warriors book club meeting last week.

"Terra, Mutt Puddle, and Rocky, stay here. Two-Tone, Ribiit, Melody, Silkie, Beast Boy, Petra, and Cyborg, sneak up on Slade when he's not looking. Raven, Starfire, Vox, Zinthose, Tune, and Geo-Force, you're with me. TITANS, GO!"

…**..**

**I have a few problems with Robin's strategy…. Wouldn't it be smarter to have the stronger members on backup/sneak attack? Or for the pets and Geo-Force to be on sneak attack because Slade wouldn't expect them to come? I made their odds bad for a reason… you'll see why. Also, he knows the names of Raven's other cats because of their mental link thing. Or she told him. Either way works. **

"_You are SUCH a chlorbag", _Teen Titans, Raven

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path **

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess **


	15. Battle Scene

**Hi again! I'm sorry if the battle scene sucks, but so does my spell check. **

**Nerdman: hope you escape….. And that red x doesn't join them…. Or Slade**

**Brruundin: It was short, but I couldn't think of a longer filler that would work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**

…**..**

Vox sent a beam of energy at Slade. He jumped out of the way, but Tune pounced on his head, causing him to collapse. He got up and was hit by a starbolt.

Raven looked around. She had passed out earlier in the fight. She noticed that Geo-Force's arm and Robin's leg were crushed under a block of steel. She picked it up, allowing them to escape. Zinthose was in the corner crying because Slade stepped on her tail.

"Kittens", Raven complained. "They never learn."

She smashed Slade with her 50-ton weight (mentioned in an earlier chapter), but he somehow lifted it up.

"You didn't really think that it would stop me, did you Raven?"

"Starfire, now!" she said, forming some energy into a raven. Starfire hit it with a laser, causing it to turn green. They shoved it at Slade, and the backup team joined the fight.

"A signal for another team…. Clever…. But not clever enough", he shot some fire at Ribiit, but she shot some water back at it, causing it to disintegrate. Suddenly, Ribiit collapsed.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find a way to get rid of that pesky kitten's water powers did you?"

"Dude, too many questions", Beast Boy said.

Raven used her powers to send Ribiit to the area that Robin, Geo-Force, and Zinthose were at.

"Don't let him win", Robin warned.

"I won't", she said, handing Robin his unconscious kitty.

"Terra, send Mutt Puddle and Rocky..." Robin ordered over his communicator.

….

Starfire helped Cyborg over to the "unable to fight" area. It was just her, Beast Boy, and Petra left in the fight. Tune and Vox had fell into a hole Slade created by melting the concrete and twisted their paws. Melody's cloak (yes they wear cloaks) caught on fire, and by time she put it out she had a huge burn on her back. Slade hit Mutt Puddle in the head and he got a concussion, Rocky bit Slade's leg, but Madam Rouge showed up and threw Rocky against the wall, causing her to break a leg. Two-Tone used her powers to banish Madam Rouge to another dimension, but fell unconscious in the process. Raven was caught between two of the machines in the ware house, unable to escape. Cyborg's leg fell off in the process of trying to free Raven.

"Slade should not be taking this fight this the seriously", she said.

"It's almost unfair the way he's fighting", Terra agreed. She was sitting with the titans that were unable to fight because of her lack of powers. "He has some kind of new power….. It's almost like Raven's, only stronger."

Suddenly, Starfire was hit with a laser, causing her to twist her ankle. Raven tried to grab Slade, but accidently got Starfire, and threw her against the wall.

"Raven, you got Starfire", Robin yelled impatiently.

"Oops", she said nervously.

"It looks like it's just you and me…" Slade said, pinning Beast Boy against the wall and completely ignoring Petra's existence. He got a knife out of his pocket….

Terra suddenly started glowing white. She floated into the air, the light glowing brighter. She landed, and was wearing the outfit she wore as a titan instead of her apprentice suit.

"I won't let you hurt my friends", she said, blasting Slade with a rock.

…**..**

**Yeah, I took the ending from part 3 of the end. Sorry if the battle scene sucked and/or was unrealistic, but I warned you. Sorry that I couldn't update twice…. Again. I'm a procrastinator, in case you haven't noticed….. I'm telling you, we WILL unite… tomorrow…. Or next Tuesday. Possibly next month. Maybe in a year. **

"_You're crazy" "but I'm also dead" _Warriors (CrookedStar's Promise), Crookedstar/MapleShade

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	16. Revenge

**Hi again! After this it's the epilogue…. Then my parody! If you have any questions about **_**The Last Unicorn**_**, feel free to ask. **

**Nerdman: The apprentice suit was fused to her skin (Aftershock part 2). She was glowing because her powers were coming back to her. I'm glad the fight scene wasn't horrible.**

**Brruundin: Yeah, I've always wondered why villains ask so many questions during fights.**

**I do not own Teen Titans or The Last Unicorn…. If I did, both would have a happy ending (I don't mean turning Amalthea into a human). **

…**..**

_Terra suddenly started glowing white. She floated into the air, the light glowing brighter. She landed, and was wearing the outfit she wore as a titan instead of her apprentice suit. _

"_I won't let you hurt my friends", she said, blasting Slade with a rock._

"That was for ruining my life." She yelled, floating on a rock with perfect control. "This is for terrorizing Markovia", she blasted him again.

"For everyone you've ever hurt", she threw a bigger rock. Slade got up, and rubbed a bruise on his arm…. He didn't like where this was going.

"For Wintergreen" (at this point just imagine that she hits him with a larger rock each time she says a name… I don't know why she said Wintergreen… maybe he was forced to work for Slade?)

"For….. Whatever your wife's name was…."

"For Jericho"

"For Rose"

"For the king of Markovia"

"For my mom"

"For Robin"

"For Raven"

"For Geo-Force"

"For Beast Boy"

"For anyone I forgot" she threw a rock at him that was the size of a large building.

The yellow on Petra's shell started glowing, and a yellow ray shot out from it, hitting Slade. It flung him far, far, FAR, away.

"That was impressive", Raven said.

"I had control", Terra said. "I can't believe it"

"You earned it, that's for sure", Geo-Force said.

"Hey… my arm's better", Robin said.

"Wow, everyone's better…. I know how I got out of there, a rock destroyed the machines, but… that's impossible…" Raven said.

"What were you saying, about attacking Markovia?" Beast Boy asked.

"When I was, like, a day old or something a group of people attacked Markovia, Slade and Madam Rouge were two of the people. My mom died in the attack", she said sadly.

"And you finally got your revenge… Let's go get waffles" Cyborg suggested.

"I have to go soon…. Markovia needs me…"

"I understand…" Terra said. Robin handed her something, and she passed it to her brother. "When there's trouble, you know who to call", she said.

"Right back at you", he said, as the team headed back to the tower to get Geo-Force's stuff so he could go home. Meanwhile, in the shadows, a figure was watching.

"Darkness is spreading", Arella said. "And I'll make sure of it."

…**..**

**I think it's fairly obvious what Darkness is now. **

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


	17. Epilogue

**Hi again! I can't believe this is the final chappie of Metamorphosis! I couldn't update yesterday because me and Dawn101907 were playing a Wii game she got a few weeks ago but hadn't played yet. **

**Nerdman: Either she was sneaking around on his computer or reading his hate mail. Possibly both. My sister is already going to do a crossover and I don't want to copy her... Yes, we both like that movie to the point that it drives our friends insane. I'm not meaning parody as in crack fic, if that's what you're worried about, so it won't be very random. **

**Brruundin: I know, I was just trying to think how it could be someone Terra needed to avenge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Pokémon, Spectrobes, Warriors, or the song that doesn't end. **

…**..**

Slade and Madam Rouge sat in front of Arella.

"I can't believe you failed…. AGAIN!" Arella yelled. Madam Rouge bit her fingernails; Slade wet his pants a little.

"It won't happen again… we need them for plan B", said a person standing behind Arella.

"I know Krux, but they failed twice…. I don't tolerate failure. I trust you're keeping your half of the deal?" she asked the krawl's leader.

"Yes, my swarms are doing everything they can to make sure Darkness prevails over light. Unfortunately there are minor complications…."

Arella sighed. "I don't want to hear about them…. Just make sure it's out of the way sooner or later….. Darkness is counting on it if we are to achieve world domination."

"One question Arella…. Why do you want world domination?" asked Slade.

"Haven't any of you dreamed of a world without those pesky hero's and metahumans? That would mean no Robin, no Rallen, no Jeena, no Terra, no Ash, no Graystripe, no Firestar, and no Misty! Wouldn't that make you feel so much better?" she asked. Madam Rouge cringed at the mention of Misty for an unknown reason.

"Obviously…. You're bringing the clans into this…." Krux said, startled.

"Of course…. I need some time to think. You may go back to your bases for now." Arella explained as Krux and Madam Rouge left.

"We've come a long way, haven't we…A" Slade said.

"Never mention that pet name again. Those days are over, and you know it. I was surprised to see that you were no longer on the good side. What happened?" Arella asked.

"Same thing that happened to you. I got tired of playing hero." Slade explained.

"Very well then, I am a little happier knowing that one of my old teammates is on my side." Arella stated.

….

The titans sat at the airport, waiting for the plane.

"Well, this is no way to end a fanfiction" said Geo-Force.

"This is the song that doesn't end" Raven began.

"It goes on and on my friend" Robin joined in because he felt like it.

"Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was" Beast Boy and Starfire sang.

"And they'll continue singing it forever just because" Terra and Linda… I mean Geo-Force, started singing.

"You guys are crazy", Cyborg mumbled.

"Don't fight it", Raven said, and got back to singing.

Five hours later

"It goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end" Cyborg sang.

"Dude, we stopped singing that song four hours ago." Beast Boy moaned.

The titans went out of the main room, and left Cyborg to his irrational singing.

…**...**

**The end! Hope you enjoyed the fic! I messed with Arella and Slade's backstories a little bit. They will be explained in future stories. If anyone wants me to I can post a spectrobes fanfiction at the same time as my parody. Sorry that I can't do a crossover, but I don't want to accidently use the plot that my sisters doing. She won't tell me what the plot is, so don't even ask. I will mostly be sticking to the script, but changing stuff when necessary. I can also post another teen titans fic at the same time, but I won't do all three at once. Any reviews will be answered in either the parody, or the other fic I post.**

"_Eat dirt", _Teen titans, Terra (that sentence sounds very wrong if you've read warriors).

**Iku Ze, and may titan clan light your path**

** Jeenathespectrobesprincess**


End file.
